The Light in the dark
by Princesskitsune17
Summary: Another WBWL and FemHarry. Young Harriet Potter is the victim of a horrible crime. Afterwards she is taken away by people who are considered to be a myth in modern society. Potters are alive but neglectful parents -manipulative Dumbledore.


**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hello!  
**

**I know that there are requests for me to continue my other story but I wanted to try with this one to see if I have any luck with it. The next chapter for The Fate of Justice is in process, I have half of the chapter ready and I will update sometime around this week.  
**

**I hope you like it and please review.  
**

**And as always please tell me if you see any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**...  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Abandonment and loneliness.

Two things Harriet Potter knew very well. The love of her parents wasn´t for her, the attention wasn´t for her either.

All the love, the gifts and the attention were for her amazing twin brother, Michael. When Voldemort attacked their home her mother ran to their room to protect them and when he tried to kill them and failed they called it a miracle. He was mommy´s little boy, her mother adored him because he looked exactly like her father with his dark hair while Harriet was a copy of her mother with her long red hair and the only thing she and her brother had in common was that they had their mother´s eyes.

Dumbledore declared that Michael was their savior, their protector. Year after year she watched as her brother was adored and loved by everyone but no one knew who she was. Every birthday party was no exception; all the gifts were for her brother while she was forced to stay away so she wouldn't ruin her brother's party.

One of the few people who care for her is her godfather; Sirius is always there for her and Lupin tried to be with her but he was Michael´s godfather.

That was her life before she met her fate.

* * *

**...  
**

* * *

**July 31 1987 **

It was a busy day at the Potter Manor.

Today was Michael´s seventh birthday and his mother was very busy making sure everything was perfect. Balloons where everywhere and children were running around in the garden, Michael played with his friends while James looked after them.

All the children laughed merrily unaware that they were being watched from one of the windows of the mansion. Harriet watched her brother have fun while she took refuge in her personal sanctuary; she spent her birthdays in the mansion´s library reading book after book.

Her parents were always focused on training her brother, to prepare him for the battle and because of these they ignored her talent. She learned spells from the books and was able to move things with her mind. Her magic power flowed with intensity but to keep her parents from taking it she hid it and luckily there was someone else who looked after her.

Her grandfather, Alistair Potter, was the first person who discovered her talent and also the first one to help her. When he had the chance he gave her books, very rare books full of knowledge about cultures that had been forgotten just like the power they possessed.

She was reading her newest book about Japanese culture ignoring the world outside when the door opened surprising her.

"Happy birthday little rose". Her grandfather's warm smile made a bigger one appear on her own face.

"Granddaddy…!" She closed the book and ran into her grandfather´s arms. Alistair hugged his laughing rose before walking over the sofa she had been sitting on. "Where is grandma?" She asked shyly when he kissed her forehead.

"In trouble I am afraid, your brother won´t let her go" he chuckled before sitting on the sofa and placing her on his knees. "I trust that you have progressed in your studies, have you learn Japanese yet?" He asked as he put his cane aside.

"**Hai**! (Yes)" She replied excitedly. "**Sore wa hontōni tanoshiidesu**! (It´s really fun)"

"**Watashi wa anata ga tanoshinde iru kiite ureshikatta **(I´m glad to hear you're having fun)" He laughed softly. "**Anata wa watashi-tachi no sosen ga Nippon kara kita koto o gozonjidesu ka? **(Did you know that our ancestors came from Japan)" he asked surprising her.

"Really…? I had no idea"

"I thought your father had told you the history of our family a long time ago" She lowered her head before smiling sadly.

"He told Michael but he wasn´t interested and began to scream demanding for ice cream, but I managed to hear a little bit. Is it true that we came from the Uchiha clan?"

He nodded. "Yes, the Uchiha clan, our family, was one of the most respected clans many, many years ago. It was said that they lived in the Village Hidden among Tree Leaves, can you tell me its name in Japanese?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "**Konohagakure no Sato**…?" She asked.

"You are right, little rose. Konoha was one of the secret villages in Japan and it's said that it was really hard to find. They had their own techniques to protect the village; some of them were the Illusionary Techniques or as they called them **Genjutsu**"

Hours passed and Alistair continued sharing his knowledge with his granddaughter. Harriet´s eyes widened in amazement as she listened her grandfather and the only thing she could think of was that her family was amazing.

"**Ojichan **(Granddaddy), do you think that Konoha is real?"

"Some of us tried to find the village but we failed and some of us never returned but I believe that is real, we just need to try harder" He tapped the tip of her nose and she giggled.

Suddenly the door opened.

"There you are Alistair; Elise was worried because you disappeared."

"Paddy…!" Harriet jumped off her grandfather's lap and ran into her godfathers arms.

Sirius laughed. "Happy birthday little rose, been hiding here all day?"

"You know that my son and his wife won´t let her _ruin_ their _beloved_ son´s party, sometimes I wonder if they know what they are doing" Alistair´s cold voice answered Sirius question.

"So do I Alistair, so do I. Come on, the guests left hours ago and Michael wants to open his gifts" Alistair nodded before grabbing his cane.

With Harriet in Sirius arms they closed the door behind them and headed towards the manor´s living room. When they arrived they found Michael surrounded by tons of birthday presents while her parents watched him from one of the couches.

"There you are Alistair" Her grandmother was the first one to great them. "Happy birthday, sweetheart" Her grandmother took her from Sirius arm´s and hugged her. "Your grandfather and I have a very special gift for you" She whispered as her husband exited the room

Harriet giggled causing her parents to look at her. "Mother please, stop spoiling the girl" James grunted.

"She has a name _Antoine_ and she is also your _daughter_" James cringed when he heard his father's cold voice, especially when he uses his middle name. Alistair entered the room with a gift in hand, a small white box with a red ribbon around and took a seat next to his wife. "This is for you, little rose". He gave the gift to Harriet and she took it with her small hands.

Immediately Lily began to protest. "You shouldn´t have bothered Albert. Harriet doesn´t even want a gift, right _sweetheart_?" Lily´s voice hardened at the last word.

"If you ever use that tone with my granddaughter again, my dear daughter in law, I´m afraid I´ll have to teach you some manners" Elise´s voice caught Lily´s attention, she sneered at her before looking at her precious little boy who was busy with his gifts.

Sirius stood on the sidelines and watch what was happening before him. He wondered how his best friend had become someone so ignorant and selfish, someone who put fame over his own daughter. Not to mention Lily´s behavior every time Harriet was close to her brother, she acted as if Harriet was a threat to Michael.

"Come on sweetie, open your gift" Her grandfather insisted.

Harriet pulled the red ribbon and opened the box, when she saw what was inside it she gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

Alistair laughed at the surprised face of his granddaughter. "I hope you like it. This is a family heirloom that belonged to my grandmother many years ago"

Inside the box was a necklace but not just any necklace. The chain was made of pure silver and at the end of this hung a figure that for many it would seem a ping pong racket but Harriet knew very well what it was.

The Uchiha Clan symbol.

The top was encrusted with rubies while the bottom was embedded with diamonds. It was beautiful; there was no doubt about that but the moment she took the necklace in her hands for a closer look was when hell broke loose.

"Is that what I think it is?" James was the first to ask.

"Those are real diamonds?" Lily had her eyes fixed on the necklace.

Elise saw the interest in her eyes and immediately took the necklace from Harriet´s little hand. "Yes, the diamonds are real. This necklace has been in the Potter family for many generations; my mother in law gave it to me before she died and now it belongs to my granddaughter" She said as she put the necklace around her granddaughters neck.

"The symbol belongs to our ancestors, that necklace was made in their honor" James explained to his wife.

"Well, let me tell you something Prongs. Your ancestors had a very good taste" Sirius laughed. "It looks good on you, little rose".

"Nonsense, that necklace is too precious for _her_ to have it". Lily got off the couch and walked to her daughter. "Give me the necklace, _sweetheart_" The threatening tone in Lily´s voice did not go unnoticed and in a blink the unthinkable happened.

**¡SMACK!**

Lily touched her reddened cheek while looking at Elise in surprise. "I warned you, _dear_. If you dare to threaten her again, I'm going to be the least of your worries"

"That´s enough mother!" James hugged his wife protectively. "I want you both out of my house, now!"

Alistair rose from the couch and stood between James and his wife. "Don´t you dare to yell at your mother, _Antoine_" He hissed at his son.

While they engage in a verbal fight, Harriet was trembling in her grandmother's arms. She knew that something was going to happen, something bad for her. She looked at Lily who was behind James with Michael in her arms. She saw the hate in her mother´s eyes, all the fury and jealousy because of a simple necklace. Harriet hid the necklace in her clothes as she hugged her grandmother strongly.

"Prongs please stop!" Sirius tried to stop his best friend before he did something stupid.

"I want you out of my house!" James drew his wand and pointed at his own father. "I always knew she was nothing but trouble, always playing the victim. She is jealous of her brother because Michael is special. Always jealous of his talent because she is _useless_, she is nothing but a filthy Squib!"

Harriet´s eyes filled with tears with each insult. Why? Why always her?

Lily smiled at the sight of her daughter crying. That filthy squib was not going to interfere with her little boy´s destiny.

"**ENOUGH…!**" When Alistair´s cane hit the floor a powerful magic burst was felt in the room. "I will not tolerate your insolence, Antoine. From this moment I, Alistair Charlus Potter, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter declare that if you or your wife dares to hurt my granddaughter in any way will be banished from this family!"

James had no choice but to back down. His father´s magical power was more powerful than his.

"Elise, take Harriet to her bedroom. Sirius, if you please…" He nodded at Alistair´s request and left the room with them. "_Ma __sirène_ _…, you know what to do_" Using Legilimancy, Alistair gave his wife an order and she nodded.

They walked in silence with the exception of Harriet´s sobs. Her room was in the far side of the mansion but thankfully it was in good condition. Sirius opened the door for Elise and closed it after she was inside.

Inside, Elise carried Harriet to her bed.

"Stop crying sweetheart, everything is alright now" Gently, she laid Harriet on her bed. "This is not your fault, sweetheart" She whipped the tears away from Harriet´s puffy red eyes.

She sobbed. "But…, what if they try something when you are gone?"

Elise smiled. "Don´t worry about it, you won´t be in danger from now on. Show me your necklace please, sweetheart" Harriet did what she was asked and Elise took the family symbol between her hands. She closed her eyes and Harriet looked at her curios.

**Kurayami de wa, hi hyōji ni suru. **(In the darkness we hide)

**Kage de wa, idō suru. (**In the shadows we move)

**Kurai kōnā kara, wareware wa yowai o hogo shi, fusei o bassuru. (**From the dark corners we protect the weak and punish injustice)

**Sosen wa watashi no kōru o kiku. ****(**Ancestors hear my call)

**Watashi no ****雹****Kodai no shugo-sha o kiku. ****(**Hear my hail ancient guardians)

**Kono tsumi no nai shōjo no kōru ni shusseki shi, gai kara kanojo o mamoru. ****(**Attend to the call of this innocent girl and protect her from any harm)

**Jibun jishin no ketsueki no kōru o kiku. ****(**Hear the call of your own blood)

A flash of blue light emerged from Elise´s hands. She removed her hand and Harriet saw that the family symbol was glowing. "Granma…, what did you do?" She was able to understand some the words but not completely.

"It´s nothing sweetheart, just a little precaution to make sure you will be safe" Elise helped her to get under the bed covers. "No matter what they say always remember this honey, your grandfather and I will always love you. No matter what happen" She kissed her forehead and then began to hum a melody.

Elise hummed the melody until Harriet was deeply asleep and then left the room.

"How is she?" Sirius asked after she closed the door.

"She is sleeping now but I have a very bad feeling, Sirius" He saw the concern in Elise´s eyes. "We better go to my husband before they kill each other" He nodded and walked along with her.

After an hour of fighting, Alistair and Elise left the mansion leaving behind a very furious James. Lily glared at them as she rocked her son in her arms. Sirius shortly after because James was not willing to listen to anything he said.

Right now James was sitting on one of the couches while staring at the fireplace. They needed to do something about their problem.

"We need to something about _her_" It was the first thing that Lily said upon returning from Michael´s room.

James nodded. "I know. She is nothing but a hindrance in the way of our son…, she must go away. Disappear somehow" He said thoughtfully.

"Remember what the professor said to us, James. Michael will be the one who defeat You-Know-Who but he is not powerful enough, he needs more power. Our plan was to extract _Harriet´s_ power and give it to Michael" Lily spat her daughter's name. "The spell that Dumbledore used to suppress her magical power will disappear when her magic is powerful enough. Also your father has prevented us from touching _her_"

"I know but we have no choice, we must do what is right for our son. We can´t do anything to harm her, but the professor can" James looked at his wife. "Call the professor, if we are doing it we need to do it tonight" Lily nodded.

**Same day – 11:55 pm.**

"Is everything ready, Lily?"

After reading the letter that the young mother sent to him, Dumbledore decided to take charge in the matter. He arrived at the Potter manor in the company of some members of the order. The extraction ritual he was going to use was very delicate; he needed a special container for Harriet´s power. Something that will allow Michael use the power at will.

"James is bringing his great-grandfathers wand so Michael won´t have any problem in the future" She smiled. "Now we only need _her_ to begin"

Dumbledore nodded. "Once we finished, I will use _Obliviate_ on her and it will be safe for us to take her over to your sister's house" He said before looking around. –"Severus, will you kindly bring the girl here please".

Hogwarts potions master nodded before walking away.

A heartless woman… is what Lily had become for him. His childhood friend was gone, the kind and caring woman he loved was gone. He arrived at the girl's room and opened the door. He saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed and walked towards her leaving the door open. He stood next to her bed in silence and stared at her. The first time he notice her was when he saw Lily dragging her out of the room years ago, then he found her in the library reading and Advance Potions book and that got his attention.

He, along with Alistair Potter, helped her with her training. He saw the potential she had after the first secret lesson, he was proud of calling her his apprentice. Right now he was facing a difficult situation, a part of him wanted to take the girl and run away to protect her but he knew that Dumbledore would never leave her alone.

When he grabbed the bed covers and pulled them off her he felt magic coming out of the necklace around her neck. When he tried to touch the necklace he received an electric shock on his fingertips. It was powerful magic, there was no doubt about that but there was something else…something different but what he was sure of was that it was pure magic and there was no trace of dark energy.

Whatever the spell was it was there to protect Harriet and that was enough reason for him to say nothing to Dumbledore.

"Wingardium Leviosa…" He whispered and levitated the necklace hiding it in Harriet's clothes. He put his wand back inside his robes before taking Harriet in his arms and leaving the room.

On his way back he prayed Merlin to save her, he prayed for something or someone to save his apprentice.

"Ahh… Severus, you arrive just in time" Snape saw the glint of excitement in Lily´s eyes when Dumbledore announced his return. "Please, put the girl on the table" He walked towards the pointed place and gently laid Harriet on the table, shortly after James walked into the room.

"Here it is" He grinned showing the wand in his hand. "Elder wood and has a dragon heartstring core, 11 inches. My father has it as his secondary wand, I´m sure that he won´t notice it's missing from our vault"

While Dumbledore was busy discussing the arrangements with the Potters, Snape looked at his little apprentice with sad eyes. The ritual that Dumbledore was planning to use was far too dangerous and lethal and, literally, they were going to _extract_ her magic directly from her magical core.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of "Pop". Shortly after Molly Weasley marched into the room

"Sorry for the delay professor, Arthur was getting suspicious and I had to _convince_ him to go to sleep" The smiling woman walked directly to Lily who happily grabbed her hand.

She hugged the Weasley matriarch with excitement. "Thank you for being here, Molly. I promise you that you won´t regret this"

"As long as you keep your part of the deal there is no problem, dear. We will be family after all" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Lily nodded in agreement. "My Michael will marry your daughter when she is seventeen and _her_ inheritance will be for Ginny"

"My dear girl we must begin" Dumbledore called them. The Potter´s, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore surrounded the table where Harriet was lying on; Severus decided to stay away not wanting to be part of what was going to happen.

Lily was smiling like a mad woman… finally the _hindrance_ was going away for good. Dumbledore wasted no time and placed the wand on Harriet´s chest before pointing her chest with her own wand.

"_Potentia Translato_…" He whispered and suddenly some sort of glowing tentacle emerged from Harriet´s chest and wrapped around the wand on her chest. "The link is ready, now I must release the spell that is suppressing her magic. She might wake up during the process so be ready"

They all nodded and pulled out their wands. Unable to bear what was next, Severus walked out of the room saying that he needed air and Dumbledore nodded before returning to his work.

"_Dimittere_…" Shortly after the word abandoned his lips the tentacles around the wand began to glow brightly and right after that Harry woke up screaming. "Hold her still…!"

Lily and Molly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the table while James held her legs. Harriet looked around the room with fear and desperation trying to understand what was happening. She screams again because of the pain on her chest and fights to lose the grip of his mother and Mrs. Weasley.

"Let me go…! Mommy please let me go…!" Her pleas were ignored as Lily smiled cruelly while digging her nails on her shoulder. "It hurts mommy…! Please let me go...!" She then tried to free her legs. Somehow she managed to succeed and immediately she kicked her father in the nose.

Lily´s eyes filled with rage as she saw her husband´s bleeding nose. "You little bitch…!" She then raised her hand and smacked Harriet right in the face.

"Lily _NO_…!" Her husband's warning came too late. Immediately the necklace around her neck emerged from her clothes floating right above Harriet and the wand on her chest was cast aside.

A bright light filled the room and an explosion was heard. Right before losing consciousness Harriet felt how she was taken into someone's arms.

They were all coughing because of the withe smoke that filled the room. "James! Lily! Where are you?" Molly´s shrieking voice pierced their ears as the Potters covered their faces with the sleeves of their robes while pointing their wands in all directions.

Shortly after Severus came running into the room and covered his face. "Professor…! Where are you?"

"Do not worry my boy" Soon after the smoke began to dissipate and they were able to see again but immediately the lights went out. "_Lumos_…" Dumbledore whispered and the Potter´s and Mrs. Weasley did the same.

"Where is the girl? And the wand, where is it?" Lily shrieked in anger when she saw that the table was empty.

Her questions were answered when suddenly something flew right to her head but James pushed her out of the way. The object hit the wall that was behind them seemed to be some kind of knife or dagger.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley piercing scream caught their attention and they saw her pointing at something that was hidden in the dark. "Whoever you are I order you to reveal yourself!" James shouted pointing his wand.

He heard movement but he couldn't see what it was. The darkness itself seemed to be moving around the room until it surround them completely and then something emerged from the darkest part of the room.

Several white masks emerged and Mrs. Weasley screamed again before fainting. They wore black cloaks hiding their bodies.

"Death Eaters…! Do something James!" Lily shrieked as she clung to her husband.

Her eyes widened when she realized that her husband was completely petrified. His body was shaking was he dropped his wand right before dropping on his knees with his hands in front of him. His worst nightmares were actually real.

"My boy, what are you…" Dumbledore was interrupted by something that flew in his direction and stabbed him in the neck. Shortly after he fell unconscious and Severus right after him.

Lily looked around desperate. "I don´t know who you are but I want you out of my house!" She shrieked pointing her wand at the intruders.

Immediately another knife flew at her and pierced her wrist, she screamed in pain before drooping to the floor right next to her husband while holding her injured wrist against her chest.

James felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard footsteps coming right towards them.

"It seems that you decided to ignore the warning, _Itoko_…" The man that stood before him kneeled down to his level. "You and your wife were warned and still you dared to defy your father's orders and allowed an outsider to lay a finger on your own daughter…, you don´t deserve to be part of our family _Uragirimono…_" The man hissed.

The rest of the man that were with him moved closer and Lily saw that one of them had her daughter in his arms and another one was holding her son´s future wand. The man turned his head towards her when he saw that she was trying to reach for her wand.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you…"He rose from the ground and kicked her wand away before kneeling in front of her. "You are the one that who hurt her…, thanks to you we are here" He grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look at his masked face. "You are lucky that you are married to the traitor, otherwise you would be dead by now…" He whispered venomously in her ear. "All who dared to even touch a member of the Uchiha clan have died slowly and painfully…, if you dare to even look at her again I will make sure that there is _nothing_ left of your body once I´m done with you…" He then grabbed her injured wrist and squeezed it hard.

She howled in pain and he freed her wrist. The man turned around and walked to his companions who bowed and moved out of the way, he then looked over his shoulder directly at James.

"You father will be informed of tonight events, your name along with your son´s name will be erase from our family records and your inheritance will be for your daughter…, you are a shame to the Uchiha clan and the next time we see each other I won´t be so _nice_ to you"

The entire group made some kind of hand sign and they all disappeared with Harriet and the wand leaving nothing but tree leaves behind.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Itoko - **Cousin**  
**

**Uragirimono - **Traitor**  
**

**Thank you for reading my story and please review!**

**Should I continue or not?  
**


End file.
